


Marvel Imagines

by Hawk_angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marvel One Shots, One Shot Collection, marvel imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawk_angel/pseuds/Hawk_angel
Summary: You guys can request any type of one-shot you want! Just add a comment on Chapter 1 and I will make it for you!





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

If you want to request a one-shot just add a comment down below!

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v


	2. Oh My God! You're Bruce Banner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Can you do a one-shot for Bruce? It's where the reader is a new member of the Avengers and has a gigantic crush on Bruce and his alter ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH DONT JUDGE PLEASE I BEG YOU

“Oh My God! You’re Bruce Banner!” You practically screamed. 

You were a brand new Avenger with pyrokinetic abilities. You had talked to Tony and had gotten along right away. You were a fellow scientist and he liked talking with someone other than Bruce who could actually understand him. When Tony said you would meet all the other Avengers you almost cried, he assumed you were freaking out over meeting Cap or Nat. But he was definitely not expecting this.

Bruce just nodded sadly. “Yeah, the Hulk.”

“What? No. I mean, yeah you are, but I’m talking about Bruce Banner, I’ve read like all of your papers on gamma radiation, you know some of your finds are really interesting, I did some work on gamma radiation too but then the government came and stole all my work, that really sucked. But then I studied biochemistry and graduated, started working with that, I would really like to see how you put Vision into his body, I think it’s really intere…. Tony, I’m doing it again aren’t I?”

Tony just nodded still trying to process everything you just said. 

You turned to Dr. Banner. “Sorry, I was trying to ask if you wanted to work together sometime?” you said sheepishly.

Banner just stood there, mouth agape, staring at you. You were actually interested in Bruce Banner, his brain, his talent, and not the other guy. He had a feeling he would really like you. 

>>Two Years Later<<

You and Bruce became very good friends really fast. Tony saw you as a little sister and constantly teased you about your crush on Bruce. That’s all it was. A little crush. Maybe that would change at Tony’s party tonight.

>>That Night<<

Tony came and sat next to you.

“Okay, stop moping and go get your guy.”

“Tony go away”

Tony mimed being stabbed in the heart.

“hArsH!”

“Tony there's no way he likes me back.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure.”

You rolled your eyes and groaned.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“That means that big, green, and ugly has been staring at you all night.”

You picked your head up at that. You squinted at Tony suspiciously. 

“What?”

“I said what I meant.”

You swung your head around and saw Bruce turn his head as soon as you looked at him. You turned around and glared at Tony. 

“You’re 100 percent sure?”

Tony nodded and grinned. You slowly stood up and made your way over to Bruce.

“Hey, Bruce.”

He looked up at you and smiled shyly.

“Hey.”

This was it. This was your chance. Are you actually doing this? Yes, you tell yourself, you’re really doing this.

“Umm. Bruce? Can we go out- outside?”

He looked at you and nodded. You both walked out onto the patio and he turned to you.

“Ca-”

“So-”

You laughed. He rubbed his neck nervously before clearing his throat.

“You first.”

You smiled. Well here goes nothing.

“Bruce, I really don’t know how to say this… umm”

You step towards him and plant a soft kiss on his lips. He looks at you and you see so many emotions flicker across his face, til the only one there is sadness.

Oh, no.

“(Y/N)... you know we can’t do this. I-I could hurt you. You have no future with me. He could hurt you.”

Oh, thank God. You thought he just didn’t feel the same.

“Bruce. The Hulk has saved me on numerous occasions. He’s recognized me before too.”

“But, what if I lose it?”

“Bruce, Bruce. I love every part of you. Everything, your brain, your talent, I even love the Hulk. I love you.”

He met your eyes then.

“Y-You love me?”

You just grinned and nodded. He laughed like actually laughed and you almost died.

“I-I think… I think I love you too.”

You both smiled and you leaned in to kiss him again. But, you both heard a bang and turned to see Tony looking exhausted watching you from the window.

“FUCKING FINALLY!!!”

“TONY!”

Oh no he did not. He just ruined your moment with Bruce and he was going to pay. He saw your expression turn livid and he slowly inched away from the window. But before you could run after him, Bruce pulled you back by your wrist and kissed you passionately.

“Go punch him for me.”

You laughed. 

 

“Gladly.”

 

 

 

Nobody talked about hearing Tony’s screaming that night.


End file.
